Rendezvous
by Olywood
Summary: 1 sentence challenge from Live Journal  with 50 chapters consisting of one sentence. Bow struck string, his fingers slid along the strings of the violin as he watched Misaki blush furiously due to his public serenade before ending with a perfect cadence.
1. Walking

1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (with 50 chapters consisting of one sentence).  
Kaichou-wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;**)  
Reviews please! 

**#01 – Walking**

"Usui! Stop following me, I can walk home by myself-" she stumbled over a raised pavement slab; he immediately caught her, their eyes meeting for an instant over this vast gulf that separated them.


	2. Waltz

1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (with 50 chapters consisting of one sentence).  
Kaichou-wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;**)  
Reviews please! **  
**

**#02 – Waltz**

"Welcome back, master", she took one glance at Takumi in a full suited tuxedo, her face a vast array of various shades of red as he took her hand and led her outside of Maid Latte where they shared the most romantic and only waltz of Misaki's life.


	3. Wishes

1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).  
Kaichou-wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;**)  
Reviews please! 

**#03 – Wishes**

He looked on at the starry sky – wishing; only if it was only for a day that she'd love him back.


	4. Wonder

1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).  
Kaichou-wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;**)  
Reviews please!

**#04 – Wonder**

She wondered why he had chosen her after so many girls had unconditionally fallen in love with him; she was just a maid that had unintentionally stolen his heart.


	5. Worry

1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).  
Kaichou-wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;**)  
Reviews please! 

**#05 – Worry**

"Satsuki-san, where is Misaki-chan? I haven't seen her for nearly a week", "I'm sorry Usui-kun, I haven't seen her since-", he quickly perused the exit; she was far too punctual to miss a week off work.


	6. Whimsy

Kaicho-wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;**)  
Reviews please!  
1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).

**#06 – Whimsy**

On a whim, she agreed to be his personal maid for the day, just to see his beautiful smile for another time.


	7. Waste

Kaicho-wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine ;D)  
Reviews please!  
Taken from the one sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).

**#07 - Waste/Wasteland**

Following senior graduation from Seika, Usui, overwhelmed by melancholy, as he held Misaki in his arms for the last time knowing full well that he should've been the boy she'd chosen.


	8. Whiskey and rum

Kaichou-wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)  
Reviews please!  
1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).

**#08 - Whiskey and rum**

He sat alone in their apartment with a bottle of spilt whiskey and a bottle of rum in his hand wishing with all his heart that he could take back what he had said to Misaki for her to walk out of the door.


	9. War

Kaichou-wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)  
Taken from the 1 sentence challenge on LiveJournal.

**#09 – War**  
He smiled at her at the starting line, "I'm not going to go easy on you, Misaki-chan", "Likewise Usui" and with a single shot fired, the two began a war on the race track.


	10. Weddings

Kaichou-wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine ;D)  
Taken from the 1 sentence challenge on LiveJournal.

**#10 – Weddings**  
Aoi shot Misaki a smile as he walked back down the aisle after the ceremony with Yukimaru, Usui clapping feeling discontent leaned in towards Misaki, "Misaki-chan, let's get married", turning back to Usui, she absentmindedly said "yes".


	11. Birthday

Kaichou-wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

**#11 – Birthday**

Misaki deeply regretted that her eighteenth birthday fell on one of the days that she worked at Maid Latte, despite her protests, Usui insisted for her to skip her shift making her eighteenth birthday the best birthday ever.


	12. Blessing

Kaichou-wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)  
1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).

**#12 – Blessing**

When Usui was asked what he was thankful for, he said it was a blessing that on that evening he had seen the President in a maid outfit, yet he never thought to tell anyone of his discovery.


	13. Bias

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)  
1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence)

**#13 – Bias**

"Usui-san, what's the best cosplaying outfit for girls?" a brave freshman hid behind one of the desks after asking the student which he had great admiration for, without a seconds hesitation, he replied smoothly accompanied with a geeky smile, "Why maids of course."


	14. Burning

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).

**#14 – Burning**

She sat by the fire on a deserted beach as the Sun descended from the sky, the same beach where a year ago she'd shared a 'what if' moment with Usui, huddled underneath one of his winter coats he'd lent her, she reached for their photo; the one of her in her maid outfit, the one where their love story had began and burned their picture on the dying fire.


	15. Breathing

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).

**#15 – Breathing**

Usui watched her chest remain motionless, the life support machine and her affections for Usui, being the only things keeping her from departing to the other side.


	16. Breaking

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).

**#16 – Breaking**

"I can't live my life off 'what ifs' Usui!" he leaned in, slowly caressing her rapidly blushing cheeks; "It's not 'what ifs' anymore, Misa-chan. I want you."


	17. Belief

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).

**#17 – Belief**

He casually loitered by the entrance to Seika whilst waiting for Misaki's departure, his head believing that she'd be more than thrilled to walk home with him, his heart telling him Shintani Hinata could make her happier than he ever could.


	18. Balloon

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)  
1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).  
Sorry it's all been angst-y in recent chapters, I swear there will be more fluff/cliché cuteness in future chapters!

**#18 – Balloon**

His heart dropped after Erika read his fortune, if there was a chance – even the smallest chance that his balloon could be re-inflated, there was certain to be a fire on fire fight between Usui and Hinata for Misaki's heart.


	19. Balcony

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).  
Behold! Some fluff is back xD

**#19 – Balcony**

Standing side by side on the balcony of their beach house overlooking Osaka Bay, the sunlight reflected off the crystal blue water beautifully, their hands clasped together as they swung together in a synchronised beat.


	20. Bane

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

**#20 – Bane**

"Yukimaru, have you got the-" her attention focused on the intruder of the school council meeting, "Usui! You are not on the student council yet you're here every week, it's so annoying," she sighed as she moved towards him, "If you wish to stay, we do have an opening spot on the council."


	21. Quiet

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

1 sentence challenge taken from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).

**#21 – Quiet**

Misaki placed down gently Usui's order on his usual table, "You're being unusually quiet-" she narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you planning some evil plan to humiliate me, you perverted alien?" she furrowed her brows at him slightly, "I was just admiring your beauty, Misa-chan."


	22. Quirks

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

1 sentence challenge taken from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).

**#22 – Quirks**

She peeked at the time on her watch; she stood alone in the evening bustle outside of his apartment, eagerly anticipating his arrival, "Misaki-chan?" much to his surprise, at the mere sight of his golden blond hair and emerald green eyes, she sprinted towards him and threw herself into his arms.


	23. Question

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)  
1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).  
Oh, fellow KwMS! fans I'd really appreciate it if you checked out this weekly Maid-sama! newsletter service that I moderate:.com/profile

**#23 – Question**

"Misaki, why is it that every time I admit my feelings towards you, you blush so furiously?" as anticipated her cheeks lit up with a red colour, "I was afraid that you wouldn't return the same feelings I have for you."


	24. Quarrel

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).

**#24 – Quarrel**

"You—" screamed Misaki, Usui casually looked over his shoulder to meet her gaze, "Yes?" "You're so frustrating, I feel this uncontrollable loathing whenever I look into those beautiful _mesmerising_ green eyes, you get under my skin so easily, I can't be with or without you!"


	25. Quitting

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

**#25 – Quitting**

"I'm sorry, manager-" avoiding direct eye contact with Satsuki, she handed back her maid uniform, Usui pacing impatiently outside the café's foyer, "I'm the president and people admire me for being such an strong woman, too many of the girls at Seika would be disappointed in me if they found out I worked as a maid."


	26. Jump

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

**#26 – Jump**

"No! Usui! Do not push me in the~aaahhh!" whilst on summer holiday in Osaka, the senior couple had booked (on Takumi's expense) a private villa with a private pool and despite Misaki's protest, he pushed her into the deep end of the pool, waited for her to return to the surface before making a great leap into the pool himself.


	27. Jester

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

**#27 – Jester**

Misaki could no longer contain herself from the moment that Takumi emerged from the changing rooms in her Maid Latte uniform.


	28. Jousting

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).

**#28 – Jousting**

Each mounted on their stallion, Hinata shot a warning glare at his rival, Sakura handed each of the knights their joust with a hysterical Misaki in amongst the crowd, her tears screaming for them both to stop.


	29. Jewel

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence)

**#29 – Jewel**

"Remind me again why we are at a British bar tonight?" "Misa-chan-" he chuckled which only infuriated her more as he teased her, "You know that I'm half English, right?" after a small nod he continued, wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her neck, "Every 5th November – or Bonfire Night, the English celebrate the death of Guy Fawkes by creating effigies of Fawkes and burning them on a bonfire, the night is also celebrated by setting off fireworks too," she turned back to smile at him, the glow from the fire illuminating her face slightly, "They look just like jewels in the sky."


	30. Just

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).

**#30 – Just**

She was convinced that what the boys were doing was not just anymore – the ways that they took advantage of the girls of Seika, she'd immediately felt it was her duty to fight for their rights.


	31. Smirk

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).

**#31**** – ****Smirk**

Usui felt Hinata's piercing gaze on his back as he and Misaki walked away – feeling somewhat cocky, he intentionally tripped her up so that he could catch her and capture a cheeky kiss.


	32. Sorrow

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).

**#32**** – ****Sorrow**

She watched from the opposite side of the volleyball net as Usui socialised with Erika during half time, she refused to shed a tear, and vowed that with all her might she would be on the side of victory.


	33. Stupidity

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).

**#33**** – ****Stupidity**

A swarm of students flocked around the notice boards the instant their teacher had posted their exams results up, Usui immediately pushed his way to the front – stared at the results of class 2-2, his score on the table was dangerously lower than Misaki's.


	34. Serenade

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence.)

**#34**** – ****Serenade**

Bow struck string, his fingers slid along the strings of the violin as he watched Misaki blush furiously at his public serenade before ending his piece with a perfect cadence.


	35. Sarcasm

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)  
1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence.)  
Out of all of these, I think this one is my absolute favourite **:3**

**#35**** – ****Sarcasm**

"Ah, Misa-chan! Usui-kun is here again!" Satsuki said whilst squealing over his entrance, she looked somewhat surprised by Misaki's indifferent reaction, "And he's so totally _not_ in love with you, Misa-chan."


	36. Solid

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).

**#36**** – ****Solid**

"Ayuzawa, no matter anyone says I will _always_ be there for you."


	37. Soliloquy

Kaicho-wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)  
1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence.)

**#37 – Soliloquy**

He had run through his monologue to himself thousands of times whilst he waited for Misaki to change into her 'Juliet' costume, when he saw her, he threw caution to the wind.


	38. Sojourn

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)  
1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence.)

**#38 – Sojourn**

She squealed as Usui waited patiently for her outside of Maid Latte, he scooped her up in her arms before heading off to his apartment.


	39. Share

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).

**#39 – Share**

Misaki screamed out in pain and Usui tightly clutched her hand, whispering words of morale support as she underwent childbirth.


	40. Solitude

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)  
1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence).

**#40 – Solitude**

Stepping outside of the café, she felt overwhelmed with solitude as Usui had not returned to walk her home.


	41. Nowhere

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

1 sentence challenge from Live Journal (50 chapters consisting of 1 sentence.)

**#41 – Nowhere**

The pair left their joint university graduation, hand in hand, slowly walking towards the sunset to wherever the night might take them.


End file.
